Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treatment of a hepatobiliary disease which comprises administering a 15-ketoprostaglandin compound to a subject. Prostaglandins (hereinafter, prostaglandins are referred to as PGs) are members of a class of organic carboxylic acid that are contained in human and most other mammalian tissues or organs and that exhibit a wide range of physiological activities. Naturally occurring PGs possess as a common structural feature the prostanoic acid skeleton: ##STR1## Some synthetic analogues have somewhat modified skeletons. The primary PGs are classified based on the structural feature of the five-membered cycle moiety into PGAs, PGBs, PGCs, PGDs, PGEs, PGFs, PGGs, PGHs, PGIs and PGJs, and also on the presence or absence of unsaturation and oxidation in the chain moiety as:
______________________________________ Subscript 1 13,14-unsaturated-15-OH Subscript 2 5,6- and 13,14-diunsaturated- 15-OH Subscript 3 5,6- 13,14- and 17,18- triunsaturated-15-OH ______________________________________
Further, PGFs are sub-classified according to the configuration of hydroxy group at 9 into .alpha.(hydroxy group being in the alpha configuration) and .beta.(hydroxy group being in the beta configuration).